


Daniel's Sense of Snow

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, First Time, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel have fun in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel's Sense of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Many thanks to my beta-reader Toasted Toad! Thank you so much!! All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> 2\. I *borrowed* the title from Peter Høeg’s book „Smilla’s Sense of Snow“.

“I think we’re done here.” Satisfied and pleased, Jack looked around his kitchen. During the last three hours, Daniel and he had prepared a lot of stuff for feeding the hungry pack, also known as the Stargate personnel. It was the 26th December and this year the traditional Christmas party was to take place at his house.

‘Yeah, perfect’, he thought. There was only one last thing left to do. Jack evened out the Mousse au Chocolat, as Daniel liked to call it – Jack preferred to pronounce it “chocolate moose” – with his index finger and sucked it clean. With a clearly audible ‘plop’ he released his finger from his mouth.

“Very good,” he assured Daniel, who had cursed a lot while preparing the sweet, dark brown dessert. “Worth the trouble.” When he made to repeat the action, Daniel quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Jack! Stop it! Fingers out of the food!” Daniel shook his head, part irritably, part fondly. Of course, they had eaten worse during their missions than a mousse into which somebody had put his fingers, but if it wasn’t necessary you could stick to protocol and pretend you respected eating manners. Jack grinned and conceded. Nevertheless, Daniel snatched the bowl out of Jack’s grasp to take away the temptation for Jack to do it again. He put the dessert into the refrigerator.

Humming along with the Christmas song in the radio, only intermittently in-tune, Jack cleared the remaining kitchen utensils into the dish-washer. Daniel dried the table, hung up the tea-towel and looked through the kitchen window into the garden. It was snowing with big, wet snowflakes but it was cold enough for the snow not to melt. There were already forty centimetres of heavy snow sitting on the branches, the terrace and the gravel path.

“I think we have to remove the snow in front of the garage and salt the sidewalk before our guests arrive.” He turned around to Jack.

“Ya think?”

“Or maybe want to give a snow shovel to the general and tell him to do it himself?” Daniel grinned.

"I bet he’d delegate the task to his 2IC,” Jack sighed.

Daniel laughed out loud. “Come on. I’ll help you.”

 

They went outside, Jack gave Daniel a shovel and a broom, and together they started removing the snow. Daniel had a very unconventional approach to clearing the driveway, creating a maze with loops and dead ends instead of shovelling methodically. Jack only found out when he returned from salting the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes, but who could really be angry when the owner of the shining blue eyes grinned so mischievously and happily? And Daniel was so enthusiastic, talking the whole time about burning the necessary calories for being able to eat more from the fancy foods waiting in the oven and the fridge.

Before they were entirely done, at least in Jack’s opinion – he had standards after all! – a snowball hit Jack in the back. He turned around and Daniel ducked behind the trash cans. Jack advanced, firing constantly with handfuls of heavy, wet snow. Daniel answered the fire while retreating further into the garden. Jack followed, Daniel tried to reach the terrace, Jack intercepted him and with a well measured jump he threw himself onto Daniel, crashing with him onto the ground, in the soft snow, Jack on top.

“You … rascal!” Jack stuffed great amounts of snow under Daniel’s collar.

Daniel was laughing so hard that he couldn’t retaliate. “I … I … surrender,” he conceded with a high-pitched squeal as another load of iciness started to melt on his stomach where Jack had lifted the hem of his white pullover and t-shirt.

“Unconditionally?” Jack’s fingers were mercilessly rubbing snow onto his belly.

“Yes! Yes. I’ll do whatever you want,” Daniel answered breathlessly and with a dark and seductive tone that made Jack stop abruptly and tear his hand away. Only now was he fully aware of what he was doing and how that could look to an outsider.

He rose from his kneeling position and glanced down at the sprawled archaeologist who looked deliciously debauched. The tingling in his groin area warned Jack that he should be much more cautious or he would betray his feelings.

He offered Daniel a hand to pull him up. “You’re totally soaked. Come in or you’ll catch a cold.” His tone was neutral – a hint of concern, but nothing bespeaking his other thoughts.

Daniel took the offered hand. “I should have put on the anorak. You’re right, my pullover is dripping wet.” Standing beside Jack, he tried to shake off the snow, then tore at the clinging, sodden wool and shivered visibly. “Let’s get in.” He preceded Jack to the house and directly inside the entrance door, he started stripping.

First the boots, followed by the pullover and his shirt and, after a short inspection, also his jeans hit the floor. Clad only in his shorts and socks, he shivered even more. He wrapped his arms around his body and sighed.

“Hey, stop dripping on my floor,” Jack teased. “Take a hot shower, as hot as you can stand it. In the meantime, I’ll put your clothes in the dryer.”

“Bah!” Daniel wrinkled his nose disgustedly. “They’ll stink! Put them in the washing machine first.”

“But …”

“We are nearly the same height and I’ll survive one evening in your clothes,” Daniel assured him. Not waiting for an answer, he marched straightforward in the direction of Jack’s bathroom.

Jack shook his head. “Yes, Sir!” he shouted after Daniel’s retreating form. “Laundry service will be ready for you in a minute, Sir!” 

“Idiot.” Daniel’s laughter filled the corridor with its warm sound. 

Jack sighed, adjusted himself – he was still half hard – and collected the wet clothes from the floor. Damn, that had been close. He could feel his heart still pounding fast in his chest. For a second he considered finishing it once and forever, storming into the bathroom and acting on his impulses, grabbing Daniel and kissing him. That would serve Daniel right for all his ass shaking and bending over artefacts and lying wantonly in the snow! But what if Daniel really hadn’t acted on purpose, but had been oblivious how his actions came across? Boy, would he be embarrassed then!

He sighed once more and resumed his domestic tasks, filling washing powder into the machine – 40 degrees, delicate wash cycle – only the best for the clothes of the dear doctor.

\---------------------------------------------

Daniel sat down on the toilet lid. He rested his head in his hands, his elbows leaning on his knees, and stared at the tiles on the floor. For a second he had thought, outside in the garden, that Jack would – not kiss him; that would have been too obvious for the neighbours, even with all the crappy weather and the snow falling and no human soul far and wide. But if kisses were out of the question, he could have told him that … he would rub him dry. Or … or lick him dry.

Yes.

No! Daniel reined in his galloping fantasy. No licking. It was still much too early for any licking.

His big toe followed the grouting between the tiles. Critical strategic planning was called for. So his first gambit to gain Jack’s attention had not entirely failed; he had seen the want in Jack’s eyes. But it hadn’t been a success either, because he had also seen the moment when realization had set in and Jack had withdrawn. Time for Plan B.

He took a short, hot shower to warm up a bit, then he hid the bottle of shampoo in one of the cabinets, opened the door and called, “Do you have any shampoo, Jack?”

Was that Daniel calling? Yep, who else. Jack shook his head, annoyed with himself for questioning the obvious. Who else would be yelling in his house? But why couldn’t Daniel find the shampoo? There was a whole new bottle sitting on the shelf in the shower stall!

“It’s right in front of you,” he called back from his bedroom where he was searching for something to wear for Daniel. “You can’t miss it.”

“No-o.” Daniel singsonged.

Muttering under his breath about myopic archaeologists, Jack went to the bathroom. He heard the shower running, so the glass walls must be opaque with steam by now. But better safe than sorry, he knocked before he entered. 

“Daniel, there must be …”

He stopped in his tracks. There was a lot of hot steam in the room, but Daniel wasn’t standing under the running shower. He was standing in the middle of his bathroom. Naked. Very naked. And presenting his cute ass to Jack from where he was peering into one of Jack’s cabinets. Jack gulped visibly and tried to tear his eyes away from the enticing skin. It would be so easy to let his fingers wander over the tempting back and the buttocks, it would be so …

Jack shook his head to chase away those inappropriate thoughts. “It’s in the stall,” he told Daniel nearly angrily and waved in the direction of the pouring water.

“No, there isn’t any,” Daniel told him and turned around slowly. He knew that he was hard and that Jack would notice it. It was all or nothing. He fervently prayed that he hadn’t misread Jack’s staring whenever he had thought nobody was watching him, that he hadn’t misread the scene in the garden, because he felt very vulnerable presenting himself naked – and aroused. He forced himself not to curl his fingers into fists but to let them hang casually by his sides.

For a second Jack managed to look into Daniel’s face then, inevitably, his eyes dropped and unerringly found Daniel’s cock. Which was hardening even more under his look. So tempting and so beautifully inviting. Jack literally felt his mouth water. But somehow it wasn’t fair. How was he supposed to keep his hand off it? Okay, obviously he wasn’t. But… His eyes followed a drop of water running over Daniel’s balls to disappear between his thighs and he closed his eyes.

“Don’t!” It was an order but very softly spoken. Daniel made one step forward. “Don’t close your eyes! Look at me. Look all that you want. There’s nobody but us. Nobody will surprise us, nobody will know.”

“You’re forgetting that *you* will know,” Jack answered accusingly, and wiped his sweating hands on his trousers, before he crammed them into the much-too-small pockets.

“I’ll cherish that knowledge.” There was no mockery in Daniel’s words, even if they sounded curiously solemn. 

Jack felt his resolve crumble – and looked again, because it was childish to stand with closed eyes in his own bathroom. Daniel was damp from the shower, his skin creamy, and small rivulets of water were trailing down his body. His nipples were hard and erect – as was his cock. Of course he had to look. He couldn’t help it. His gaze drank in the hard, erect cock and the heavy balls. Masculinity. Invitation. Allurement. 

Daniel was breathing heavily and looking at Jack with a hint of exasperated fondness and lots of unmistakable yearning. When Jack lifted his gaze, he saw the longing in Daniel’s face. Craving for something only Jack could give him. Jack propped himself on the sink with one hand and continued staring.

Just before his eyes was everything he wanted, but for years he had been persuaded and conditioned to believe that he could never have it. And it was difficult for him to leave all this behind from one second to another.

Daniel saw Jack’s inward battle. He waited, painfully aware that he was on display as long as Jack didn’t touch him. He was offering himself – and feared rejection. “Please,” he whispered, as he could no longer stand the silence and the immobility, could no longer endure the long moment of uncertainty. 

Jack ran his hand through the hair on his neck. He was only human after all and not Saint Jack of …whatever. For a second, he thought irrelevantly that he should to ask Daniel if there *was* a Saint with his name. Then his gaze raked over Daniel’s body again, drank in his beauty and his temptation to the fullest.

With a groan, Jack gave in. “What do you want?” he croaked, knowing full well that this question was also his capitulation.

“Touch me.” Daniel took another step forward. Now all Jack had to do was reach out. Daniel was aware that this was his only chance to persuade Jack. If he didn’t succeed, afterwards they would be too embarrassed and too guarded ever to let a situation like this happen again.

Jack couldn’t deny him this because Daniel seldom asked for something personal. More time on a dig, a new camera, another assistant, yes – but almost never something for himself. And at the same second, Jack wondered if Daniel was really asking or if he was offering.

But it was the same, wasn’t it? The most blatant invitation he had ever got. Daniel hadn’t only bared his body but also his soul by telling Jack without words how he felt and what he wanted. Even before he knew if Jack would accept the invitation or reject it – and him.

He took a deep breath. “Okay.” The blood was pounding in Jack’s ears, he could feel his heart beating. Hesitantly, he reached out with his hand … and couldn’t decide where to touch Daniel first, his fingers lingering over Daniel’s shoulders, then his chest, then …

Daniel snatched Jack’s hand and placed it on his breastbone. His fingers caressed the back of Jack’s hand. He smiled. “You don’t have to decide. It’s all yours.”

The actual touching made something snap in Jack. With a low growl he pulled Daniel into his arms and buried his head in the crook of Daniel’s neck. He breathed in Daniel’s soapy and freshly washed scent and let the sensations flood his body – naked Daniel in his arms, warm skin under his hands, rapid pulse beating in Daniel’s carotid, and a slight trembling when his hands skimmed over Daniel’s back.

Only then did he allow his brain to register the more intimate details – Daniel’s breath in his hair and something that felt suspiciously like small kisses on his ear, a hard cock rubbing against his thigh, and warm palms gliding under his pullover and t-shirt, over his back.

Wow! All this was for him! The whole package delivered for free to his bathroom – sort of. The idea was intoxicating and Jack greedily kissed Daniel’s throat, Daniel’s neck, noticed the stubble and had to grin. His lips found Daniel’s.

Daniel opened his mouth and playfully invited Jack’s tongue in.

Yes! Jack had overcome his inhibitions and brought himself to follow his wishes. The first, decisive step had been taken. And Daniel didn’t plan to give Jack the possibility or time to question or even regret this decision. He put all his passion and his yearning into the kiss.

Jack kissed back, messily and as greedily as Daniel, while his hands were roaming over Daniel’s body, teasing the inside of Daniel’s elbow, caressing his waist and his buttocks, tantalizing his groin area without ever really touching him.

Only when Daniel complained breathlessly, “Come on” and pushed his hips against Jack’s body, did he finally close his hand around Daniel’s hot member.

Oh, yes! This was what he had been waiting for, had been dreaming of, for much too long. Daniel closed his eyes and savoured the feelings for a long moment. Jack’s surprisingly skilled movements, squeezing and gliding and rubbing and twisting with the right amount of force and in the right places, fuelled Daniel’s desire and nearly made him come before he remembered, with a sudden fall back to reality, that this was meant to be two-sided! His aim was also to seduce Jack and not only be seduced by him!

His right hand fumbled for Jack’s fly, undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Jack groaned into the kiss they were still sharing, and he pulled in his stomach so that Daniel could more easily pull down his trousers and his briefs.

“Hey,” Daniel laughed softly and rubbed Jack’s stomach. “No need to do that.”

“I’m only helping,” Jack grinned back and wiggled a bit to make the trousers glide down his legs until they pooled around his ankles.

For a moment, their eyes met. And when Daniel brought their bodies together and their erections met, they both could see the spark of lust in the dilating of the pupils.

“Like this?” Daniel asked and started rubbing their cocks against each other.

“Perfect, for starters,” Jack agreed with a smirk, his concentration already in the nether regions.

Daniel smiled and asked eagerly, “There’s more, isn’t there?” The friction and the need made his voice rough.

“Much more,” Jack gasped and took hold of Daniel’s buttocks, pressing their bodies even closer.

“I’m … glad,” Daniel panted. “This … this … feels so … wonderful. I love … your hands on my …”

Jack wondered briefly if Daniel would *ever* quit talking. But as his small cries of, “Yes … like that” and “Do that … again” were oil on the flames of his desire, he hoped not.

Daniel started to make soft little noises in his throat, while sucking on Jack’s neck and mumbling something indecipherable, and Jack was lost. The pleasure pooled warm and urgent in his belly, spreading throughout his whole body and an urgent, thick need flooded all his veins. He couldn’t remember when he had last wanted something this badly. The movements of his hips sped up, pressing more forcefully against Daniel’s body that was trapped between his hands and his own body.

“Jack, Jack … Jack.” Daniel’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his face slack with pleasure and excitement. He drew his hips back a tiny distance from Jack, just enough to enable one of his hands to sneak between their bodies, because he had to feel Jack’s cock in his hand. Silly, to need more reassurance than a panting, rubbing and moaning Jack who clutched his ass cheeks forcefully and whose lips teased his nipples, sending heat-waves through Daniel’s body. But … his fingertips had to feel this satiny hardness. Had to glide lower to the hairy balls and get a first tactile impression of what was now his to play with in the future. Hopefully. He squeezed one ball gently. 

The soft exploration was too much for Jack. He felt his impending orgasm and rasped, “Come with me!”

“Orders … in the … bedroom?” Daniel complained with a carefree laughter and a lot of breathlessness. “Alrea …?” He didn’t finish his sentence but moaned and did as Jack had asked when he felt Jack’s fingers at his cock, stroking teasingly and with exactly the right pressure over the oversensitive spot directly beneath his cockhead. He erupted in Jack’s hand at the same time as he felt Jack’s spurts of warm liquid on his stomach. 

Their fingers met, stroking, caressing, smearing the come around, and the two men were basking for a moment in a timeless afterglow. Daniel’s lips found Jack’s, and with a satiated sigh Jack opened his mouth and kissed Daniel languidly.

When they finally ended the kiss, Daniel had a goofy smile on his face and Jack looked downright sappy. They each noticed the expression on the face of the other and started grinning.

“By the way, those weren’t orders in the bedroom,” Jack explained and wrapped Daniel in a big, fluffy towel, belatedly remembering that Daniel had stepped out of the shower wet.

“No?”

“Orders in the bathroom,” Jack put it right with a pleased look. 

“Oh.” Daniel furrowed his brows than he smiled. “Well, it seems this may be the only type of orders I’m willing to follow.”

“Cool. Care to find out more after our guests are gone?” Jack asked nonchalantly.

“You bet!”

“Glad I could convince you.” Jack gave him a wet peck on his lips.

“*You* convinced *me*?” And what about his inner fight as to whether he should present himself totally naked to Jack? What about his insecurities? His stomach-ache due to nervousness? High time to make it clear whose brilliant idea this had been!

Smugly, Daniel said, “Uhmm… if you’re looking for the shampoo, it’s in the cabinet, behind the stack of toilet paper.”

 

\-------------THE END----------

 

©Antares, December 2008


End file.
